


【维吉尔乙女】猫的报恩

by ailcejiuxu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailcejiuxu/pseuds/ailcejiuxu
Summary: 预警：有非常多的猫猫维吉尔描写，是纯洁浪漫的he故事对之前的内容做了修改然后再发了一次x】
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Kudos: 11





	【维吉尔乙女】猫的报恩

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：有非常多的猫猫维吉尔描写，是纯洁浪漫的he故事  
> 对之前的内容做了修改然后再发了一次x】

【维吉尔乙女】猫的报恩  
Part1.  
我从未见过那么美丽的猫咪，雪白的毛发，碧蓝的瞳色，随着声音微微翕动的尖耳，他衔着鸟雀的尸体走过我的窗台，高贵的姿态犹如早猎巡回的国王。  
他提前咬断了鸟儿的喉管，放干血液，吞食猎物的过程没有沾染一丝污垢，几分钟就把尸体啃噬的只剩下一具白骨。  
我犹豫着自己是否该开窗赶走他，这已经是他第三次带着“礼物”造访我的窗台，在我的注释和呼喊声里无动于衷的享用午餐。纵然他是只出身高贵，优雅迷人的缅因猫，谁也不想每天午睡醒来都被迫观赏他吞吃小动物的残忍画面和打扫其留下来的食物残骸。  
他一向来去自如，吃完就晃晃尾巴离开了。我又一次选择忍气吞声，默默打开防盗窗，遥望着他在楼层间穿梭条约的身姿清理窗台。唯一值得庆幸的大概是他吃得很少，只要把那些细碎的骨头用卫生纸包起来擦干净就好。像我这种闭门不出的无业游民每天中午都要吃一份大容量泡面和炸鸡，这只运动量远在我之上的猫只吃这点能填饱肚子吗？“要不然下次我给他买点猫粮？”我小声嘟囔着，如果他能够不再挨饿，或许就不会再捕捉那些鼠类鸟雀为食，我自然也不必清扫尸骨了。  
我感慨自己迟钝的大脑竟然能想出一个可行性如此之高的想法，裹上厚重的大衣久违地踏出了公寓的大门。秋天的阳光温和而不失明媚，洒在身上令人昏昏欲睡，我边打呵欠边快速步行至最近的超商，热情的售货员小姐不断向我推销着店里新推出的会员套餐，“您是最近刚搬来的吧？以后住久了办张卡很方便的。”我太久没和人交谈过，声音微弱得难以听见，“抱歉，不会在这里待太久。”“那您考不考虑买一本食谱呢？”她依旧满面笑容，“猫的肠胃很娇弱，有的根本瞧不上一般的猫粮，这时候您要亲手……”熙熙攘攘的人群盖过了她的介绍，我怔怔地站在原地思考着他捕猎的习性，又看看手中饼干状的猫粮，最终买下了那本宠物食谱，按照书中内容在另一家沃尔玛购买了相应的食材。  
回到公寓的时间比我预想中晚了很多，商家们的招牌眼花缭乱，消费主义的陷阱遍布每个角落，家常的鱼肉蔬菜也不能幸免。我抱着宠物食谱，被迫伪装成一位心疼猫咪的爱心人士，向每个卖家重复同样的说辞，听他们惺惺作态地说着“那你一定要好好照顾那只流浪猫呀”。  
万家灯火通明中，没人会在意我这个漆黑的小房间，也没人在意蜷缩在房间一隅的我。我把沉甸甸的塑料袋丢在地上，胃部蠕动着咕噜作响，我撕开一袋零食，瘫倒在沙发上。  
昔日上司的嘲笑在脑内反复播放，他挑剔我的辞呈就像审查我的工作文件，指着我的脑袋怒骂没见过我这样不对未来作任何规划，徒劳等待黎明降临的废材。我的每一句反驳在他面前都格外无力，只能狼狈地逃跑，逃到窄小的廉租房，逃到不被发现的黑夜里。  
“啪嗒。”卧室传来拍打玻璃窗的声音，我睡意朦胧地爬起来，只见窗外那个银白色的身影缩成一团，蓝色的眼睛微微眯起，如同责怪我在怠慢他。“你该不会是想要让我收养你吧？”我苦笑着转动把手推开窗，“我可不是个有责任心的好主人。”  
他发出一声低鸣，自顾自地走到地板上拨弄着那堆塑料袋，“饿了吗？”我撕开其中的一袋猫粮，他低头嗅嗅，嫌恶地一爪拍翻。“好啦好啦，我给你做饭。”我提起食材走向厨房，他紧跟着我的步伐跳到案板上，“担心我做的不合你口味？”我伸手想要抚摸他柔软的背部，被迅速避开。“猫猫……不，我应该给你起个名字。”我边切开肉块边试探地呼唤他，“大白？咪咪？但丁？”随口说出的称呼被他一一拒绝，听到最后的但丁时他还生气地挠了我的手臂。直至切菜工作完毕，他抬起头，示意我看向他的脖颈，一根深蓝色丝带挂着吊牌系在上面。吊牌上整齐地刻着“Vergil”的英文字母。“维吉尔？我觉得猫猫叫这种名字不太可爱……”维吉尔眼神冷漠，我的手上又多了三道浅浅的红痕，我忍住疼痛拧开旋钮，愤愤的抱怨自己为何要伺候一只性格如此恶劣的猫咪。  
我的生活因为一只猫开始变得自律，空荡荡的手机通知栏被闹钟渐渐填满：早晨六点，起床到早市挑选新鲜果蔬；正午十点，在维吉尔的监督下施展拙劣生疏的厨艺；下午一点，端着餐盘呈上维吉尔的午餐。他对时间的掌控如此严格，我不禁怀疑他的上一任饲主是个古板严谨的老男人，把苛刻的时间观念完美传到了其爱宠身上。  
此刻我正大口咀嚼着泡面，悄悄观察着进食动作慢条斯理的缅因猫，他对我的猫饭评价颇高，每次都能吃得精光。当然，烹饪天赋等同于零的我在做饭时少不了他的帮助，他拿不起锅铲漏勺，不会读电饭煲上的时示数，却能判断料理的生熟，也知晓调料的放量，我曾对他开玩笑表示要把整个厨房都交由他掌勺，“干脆你来做我的饲主如何？”  
脸颊上忽然传来粗糙的触感，维吉尔舔舐着我嘴边遗落的残渣，粉红色的舌头无意识地蹭来蹭去，几近触碰到我的嘴唇。或许是他蓝绿色的眼睛过于深邃，认真的神态过于接近人类，我莫名地心跳加快了半拍，脸庞泛起红晕。维吉尔自然不理会我别扭的少女姿态，他循着香味俯下身叼起一根泡面。我这才惊慌地拦住他：“猫不能吃这种垃圾食品！”  
维吉尔歪歪头，我再三解释，“这里面添加剂超标，高油高盐，没有一点营养成分……”“咕。”维吉尔垂下尾巴，一爪拍倒了泡面桶。我的手悬停在空中，桌面一片狼藉，我明白维吉尔在表达什么——这么不健康的食品，为什么我自己还要吃？“维吉尔啊，你看我就是那种社会废人，你吃得开心就好，我自己就……”维吉尔没等我说完，用爪子拍拍我的额头，猛地用力把我摁头埋进他没吃完的猫饭里。我万般无奈，任由他按住我一动不动几分钟，最终以我恳切承诺“下次午饭一定做双人份”才结束这场闹剧。  
Part2.  
我在胸口异样的压迫感下醒来，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。月光涌过窗户如水般倾泻，一个身形修长的男人盖着深蓝色的风衣，猫耳尖翘，以近乎拥抱的姿势趴在我的身上沉睡着，淡蓝色的光点自他周身散开，萦绕在床边。  
我慨叹自己又做了个疯狂的梦，竟然幻想养的猫会变成人。“维吉尔无论作为人还是猫都很好看啊。”我抚摸着那对银灰色的猫耳，“不过在我看来，你作为猫就足够了。”  
梦境是大脑不理性的妄想，我因此能够借着这层虚妄的外纱吐露现实中无法坦言的话，诸如失败的恋情，辞去的工作，以及我悲哀扭曲的情感。“我是不是说过我很没责任心？我对人比对猫还要冷漠，猫只要每天陪在主人的身边就够了，但是人总有太多渴求，我很自私，不想为了满足别人的欲望的奉献自己的爱。”男人的怀抱太过温暖，而我失去他人触碰的温度太久了。晨曦尚未到来，我想把短暂人生中数不尽的琐事都说出来，反正维吉尔是我所豢养的猫，不会嫌弃自家主人的梦话有多么吵闹。  
直至一声轻轻的叹息落在耳边，维吉尔的手温柔地覆盖在眼前，我像是被安抚的宠物般依偎在他的怀中，“你是在安慰我吗……谢谢。”我抱住他的手臂，呓语着“也许我并不总是孤身一人”，由疲倦引入深层睡眠。  
我久违地睡到一觉自然醒，起床时身边没有银发的男人，也没有银灰色的猫。在床上呆坐了许久才听到客厅传来一声低沉的嘶吼，大概是我迟到的早起铃声吧。维吉尔的叫声不像他的同类那样软糯可爱，只在使人清醒的方面上效果拔群。  
我踢踏着拖鞋走出卧室，“早上好，我昨天做个了很美好的梦哦。”他坐在客厅中央的纸箱里回过头，尾巴上缠着撕开的包装纸，“呜呜”声持续着示意我迟到了。“我以为今天你是在给我放假，”我捡起纸箱旁散落的杂物，“是让我陪你玩吗？”  
我转动激光笔在地板上投射出跳动的红点，维吉尔不置可否；我拆开毛线团一圈圈垂下又堆积，维吉尔眼神黯淡；我轮番挥舞几根颜色形态各异的逗猫棒，维吉尔从纸箱中跳到沙发上，居高临下地看着蹲在地上筋疲力尽的我。“我怎么感觉自己才是被逗弄的那方……维吉尔，你就没什么兴趣爱好？”我抱怨着收拾凌乱的地板，被维吉尔扑到身上用爪子拍了拍额头。我迟疑地戳戳他的肉垫，开口道：“你的爱好是我吗？”他难得没有躲开，温顺地收回了爪子上的指甲。“好，我也喜欢维吉尔。”我郑重地点点头，如同在向他告白。  
气温的迅速下降也加快了黑夜的步伐，我在一天的平静日常后提早了睡眠时间，和维吉尔一起回到了卧室。关闭灯光后，他坐姿优雅地守候在我的床头，凝视着沉沉睡去的我。  
漆黑，寂静的房间中只能听到均匀的呼吸声。除了我，还有另一个立于床侧的男人。高大的身影挡过月光的投射，他俯下身，停在与我咫尺之近的距离，“别装睡了，你的演技很差劲。”他的声音比早晨叫醒我时严厉了许多。  
我用被子遮住半张脸，小心翼翼地问道：“原来猫真的能变成人？”维吉尔皱眉，“你就笃定我的本体一定是猫。”我不敢反驳，把被子裹得更紧，“对，对不起。”“算了，我不该奢望你能明白现在的处境。”维吉尔扯下项圈，断裂的丝带在光影变换下化作长刀，“魔力，你至少在小说上读到过这种设定吧。”“读过是读过，”我几乎把整张脸埋进被子里，“但怎么想那都是虚构的。”“看来斯巴达的传说已经没落太久了。”维吉尔不再压制着我，翻身坐在床侧。“你们的科技很强大……尽管我并不认同这种毫无美感的力量。然而世界总不会如你所愿，它永远充满纷争，残酷无情。”他并没有详细地告诉我他曾背负着怎样的过去，只是简短地提到他在某场厮杀中身受重伤，被恶魔——一种在我认知之外的异界生物，施下了诅咒，解除咒语的代价是一个人类全部的爱意。  
“那我是被恶魔选中的人类？”我努力在种种超出常规的内容里拼凑出自己尚能理解的话。“指定我这种人去爱上你，他是故意的吧。”  
“不，是我选择的你。”维吉尔平静地擦拭着刀刃，明镜般的刃面倒映着他的面孔和发丝间颤动的猫耳。“为什么？”我困惑地问道。维吉尔却默不作声地收起刀立于床侧。他似乎想起了某段愉快的回忆，嘴角轻微上扬又平复。许久他才开口，“你把自己想得太糟糕了，如果你肯改掉自己那些不良习惯，学着像个淑女，你的身边必定不乏追求者。”“不良习惯？”“对，比如对路过的野生动物没有戒备心，比如总是惦记着自己过去的小事不放下，再比如情绪失控后还要干扰自家猫咪的休息，”他转头瞥了一眼我的连体玩偶服睡衣，“以及，你的穿衣品位也该有点改进。”“可是我……”维吉尔看穿我的心思后迅速打断我的话，“从我现在恢复的形态来看，咒语已经在解开了，不用担心。”  
可是我那颗生来狭隘自私的心，能够传达多少爱意给维吉尔呢？我未能问出口的问题，大抵只能由我自己给出准确的解答。  
Part3.  
我切断所有与外界的联系，被维吉尔软禁在了公寓中。  
维吉尔就像我曾经的玩笑那样成为了厨房的掌勺者，在坚持不使用任何现代厨具的情况做出了味道无可挑剔的料理，我曾去帮他打下手，因为走神被几次赶出厨房乖乖坐回餐桌。偶尔我会拉着他看电影，公寓中常年信号不良的电视机是我匮乏的精神生活里难得的娱乐。我在二手市场买到很多老旧的光碟，因为使用过度边缘磨损的缘故，有的放到一半就显示雪花屏，我便口述后续的情节给维吉尔听。实在记不起来后续的时候，维吉尔会反过来跟我讲起他的过往。他提到他和兄弟儿子的厮杀，为彼此信念不同进行决斗。我好几次被他直接说出的“捅穿”等词语惊到噎住，又慌忙装出若无其事的样子。  
维吉尔对我的了解比我预想得多，似乎他在身为猫时就常常窥探我的生活，最早的时间甚至要追溯到他刚刚来到这个城市。“那你是观察了很久才决定进来找我？”“嗯。”“我还以为是那天太冷了……”我想起缩成团状的维吉尔，“你作为猫还挺可爱的，就是声音比较凶。”“不要用可爱来形容我。”维吉尔本能地甩了甩尾巴，又皱着眉制止不安分的尾尖。  
我推算着时间，一页页撕去日历，和维吉尔宛若恋人般度过最后的时光。我发现了维吉尔对现代化都市并非全是排斥，譬如电梯就很喜欢，凭借几个图标按钮，就能轻松抵达城市顶峰，俯视着人潮来往。他习惯早起出行，我在高空冻得瑟瑟发抖，他望着天台杂物间的屋顶若有所思。半晌，他留下那件风衣盖在我身上，瞬移到最高点握着长刀站立。风很大，他的声音随风而逝，我努力听清维吉尔在告诉我关于阎魔刀承载的历史。他说在他与命运的斗争之外，他也曾是那些被埋没的普通人之一，不过他在鲜血中走了出来，他的人生注定是传奇，永不被湮灭，永不被击倒。  
我们在相识的窗前迎接了今年的第一场雪。我在新雪落下时吻了维吉尔，不带有任何情欲，只是想在他的记忆里留下一个印记。纵然水滴融入大海后稍纵即逝，浅粉色的水滴仍然浸染了大海的一朵浪花，能够在那样悠长得没有尽头的时间中被他记住，我发自内心地感到幸福。  
我终是向维吉尔献上了我全部的爱意，迎来了他完整化为人形的那天。我提前写好了祝福的送行词稿，在晨起时恭恭敬敬地为他念诵。纵然我不愿与他分别，会在他离去后大哭一场，我仍旧祝福他一路顺风，不再受任何咒术干扰。我会记住这段奇遇，心甘情愿地回归自己既定的人生轨迹。  
他沉默地听完我冗长的道别，然后攥住我的手，指甲划过他曾留下的抓痕。我苦笑着推开他，“不要用这种猫一样的撒娇方式啊。”“这不是撒娇，我在考虑用哪种身份对你告白比较合适。”暴戾残忍的魔王，任性自是的猫咪，我绝无仅有的恋人维吉尔牵起了我的手，“我爱你，一起离开这里吧。”  
他带走了我的爱意，也一并拥抱了我的灵魂。而我的不舍，疑虑，连同那颗学会爱上他人后更为坚定的心，化作了最肯定的回答，“好，一起走吧。”  
我紧紧地握住恋人的手，奔赴了二人相伴的远方。


End file.
